Bloody Kiss
by KawaiiKit98
Summary: This wasn't suppose to happen but it did. "I want you to be my bride." How did she Sakura Haruno end up in this mess? A grandma she never met before gives her a MANSION, and fails to mention what comes with it. How on earth did she get in this mess? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well unfortunately I recently found a fascination with vampires. No not the ones that sparkle. So to help end my fascination I am writing a short story on it. Yes it will relate to Sasuke and Sakura.

**Warning:** I am continuing my other story I am just on a writer block now and writing either a short story or a one-shot helps with that. Oh and yes the characters are a bit OCC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything of its characters they belong to Kishimoto Masashi, and the plot line belongs to Kazuko Furumiya

* * *

-Prologue-

**Bloody Kiss**

_"It's located in a remote area in the mountains."_

The frog out stretched everything. Seemingly smothering the earth in its grey lifeless body.

_"Only hunters or young people in search of ghosts would ever come here."_

The naked trees branched out creating a canopy over a path covered in dead leaves and haunted plants. A waste land for the wicked.

_"But all the people who've been here before said that..."_

A girl stands at the end of this path looking beyond the gate and something more fearful.

_"... Its like..."_

The ghostly breeze swims by her picking up her long pink hair and giving her exposed skin goosebumps as she stares on. Completely captivated by what she see's.

_"... A hunted mansion."_

Still looking on she replied back, "Well aren't I fortunate?"

* * *

Chapter 1 - Haunted?!

(Sakura's thoughts = underlined words.)

My name is Sakura Haruno. I recently inherited an estate from a grandmother I had never met. Being a poor student, I felt very fortunate, but...

There beyond the gate you could see it. A crumbling mansion, many plants and insects with other animals climbing up the outside walls. Finding homes in the many rooms it must've had with the entrance and exit of a broken window. The three-story building must have been beautiful once, but now? No wonder people said it looked like a hunted mansion.

... Am I really fortunate? And..

"Rumors say that people have seen blood-stains and someone wondering around here." Sakura stiffened and gave a shaky "How scary."

... The lawyer who came with me doesn't look all that reliable.

The lawyer turned around and looked back not really wanting to be here and said to the pink-ett, "So, should we go back?" Sakura shook her head 'no' and balanced her-self. Kicking her dominate leg out she knocked the gate down. Coming back down into a standing position she fixed her school uniform.

A long sleeve, button down shirt with a high neck, like a turtle neck, with a bow to hold it in place. It was in the middle of fall her uniform had a long skirt that reached her knees. The colors of her uniform were the alternating colors of black and white, with the exception of a blood-red bow she had to wear and a hair band to keep her hair out of her face. She also wore white boots that went to just below her knees and had a black heel.

"Sorry, the gate wasn't opening properly so I...," she stopped her-self to think for a while before she said anything stupid, "It's just a habit." she finished quickly. Walking through the now broken gate she began to look around with a more detailed eye.

It really was beautiful, once you got pass the haunted mansion part. Getting off track her mouth blurted out something before she could think about it, "I wonder if I could live here?" In truth she could, it may not look like it, but you could none the less. Just fix it up a little, OK maybe a lot, but that's not the point.

A shocked lawyer looked at her in utter shock. "You want to live here?" Sakura stepped around him and pushed forward before putting on a sad smile and replying to him, "Well, I already left my uncles' place," looking back up at the mansion she continued "And I don't really think there's a ghost here." She looked forward missing the two pair of eyes watching her.

"She's a very important guest..." a shadow moved across the reflective moon in the garden's pond. "... So treat her well." It then landed gracefully, silently, and flawlessly on the roof of the mansion. Looking over the pink haired girl. "She smells.." sniffing the air it pushed forward, "good."

**XOXO**

... It looks grand but it's so old ...

There she was in the middle of a room whose walls are falling apart. Holes decorated the floor and ceiling. Rotting wood covers the once white walls with an ugly black color. Shattered pieces of glass shimmer in the moonlight as they lay on the floor. "I guess I can't live here after all." Sakura said as she took in her surroundings.

"Ahhhg!" Sakura jumped and ran over to the sound just in time to find the lawyer on the floor clutching his leg. "Someone was holding my leg!" Sakura looked around him to his foot, and sighed at what she found out.

"Oh, it's just stuck to the floor." she said as the man tried to keep from blushing. Getting up and walking closer to where he got stuck she bent down and balanced her-self on her hand.

... But it does look haunted ...

Sakura felt something wet on her hand. Lifting it up to look at it, her eyes widened at what she saw. 'Blood?!' A chill ran threw out the room and up her spine. Getting back to her feet she calmed her nerves and listened for anything that could lead about what caused the sudden chill. What she got though was something completely different.

In the distance you could hear the light flapping of birds maybe? No, it's to late and there were owls anywhere near these parts. So what was it? As if on cue countless bats flew in threw the broken window in the room. "Kyaaa!" The beating of wings made its way to Sakura, forcing her into a moment of mad confusion. Circling her and pushing her around without touching her.

Yet even during all this she made out the forming of something so terrifyingly beautiful. Her green eyes landing on the stairs that had a home on the wall of the room she was in.

... A boy? ...

Green eyes quickly made out his appearance. Dark onyx pools for eyes she was sure to become lost in if she looked directly in them. A raven colored hair, in the shape of a ducks ass, and a body you only see in books. It was only for a few spit seconds but it was enough.

"Who are you?" the lawyer yelled. "There's no trespassing here!" Sakura wobbled to her feet after being pushed around. She then heard him speak.

"Hn," he voice was smooth, arrogant, and seductive, "Trespassing?" then just like that he was behind the lawyer.

... But he was just at the top of the stairs! ...

"What the ..." The lawyer never got to finish before he was hit against the neck.

"Tanaka!" the lawyer's name. There was blood, so much blood falling from the mans neck. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she felt her knees give out. The strange boy was now standing in front of the window. Sakura was now at his mercy.

... In the moonlight ...

The layer was far to fast to run out of the mansion.

... his figure has the appearance of ...

A chill ran threw Sakura's body again at the realization. The 'boy' licked the blood of the lawyer off of his hand and stared intently at the girl.

... a vampire.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, that was the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed I think I will finish this because it won't be more than ten chapters. And it might help during my writers block for my other story.

**Mia:** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

**Me:** Enjoy your holiday.

**Mia:** For Kit-Chan's present you guys can give her a review. Thank you.

**_Good-day!_**

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OK so here's chapter 2 of Bloody kiss. Also I may have lied when I said this wasn't going to be longer than 10 chapters. Also thank all of you for your reviews. I enjoy reading them.

**Warning:** Characters are a bit OCC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters they belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The plot line belongs to Kazuko Furumiya.

**Mia:** Enjoy! And please review it makes me and Kit-Chan happy.

**Me:** Also Happy New Year.

**Mia and Me:** The earth is still here people!

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Not what you think!_**

**_Last time:_**

... In the moonlight ... his figure has the appearance of ... a vampire.

( Sakura's thoughts = underlined words. )

* * *

**( Now )**

... The rumors are true ...

Sakura knew the danger she was in and forced her-self to get up. Without thinking she turned to run away giving the vampire an opening. And he was going to take it.

He quickly ran up behind Sakura, knocking her down to knees. She felt one arm snake around her chest to her other shoulder. Another hand undoing the bow on her uniform and unbuttoning her turtle neck so the ivory skin of her neck was revealed.

In her state of panic she barely registered the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. Then it clicked.

... He's gonna kill me ...!

Sakura manured her hands so one was holding his while the other was on his shoulder. And turned around to face him.

... Too bad ...

Her green orbs burning with fire, she flipped him. Forcing him to fly backward onto the ground.

... I'm not gonna let him ...

She quickly pulled her-self into a fighting stance. Then another voice called out, "Sasuke-Teme!" She turned to the voice and made out his appearance. He was taller than her and around the same height as the boy she just threw across the room, maybe the same age. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes with three lines on either side of his face.

... Another guy? Who is it this time?! ...

"Don't push your-self." the blond-haired boy reached down to help up, Sasuke, she thinks his name was. "You're no better than a human right now."

Once Sasuke was on his feet he mumbled something along the lines of, "I underestimated her."

Sakura couldn't believe this! How could they act so casual, as if this was a joke, when she was nearly scared to death?! Where was the logic in that, of course she completely forgot that he's a vampire.

Her attention was drawn back when Sasuke talked, "How dare you," he gave Sakura a, death glare, that seemed to fit the look she was getting. "Sakura Haruno!"

... How does he know my name?! ...

**XOXO**

Sasuke sat there with a vain popped out of his forehead. The aura around him practically spelling 'Grimace.' I mean he did just get thrown across the room by a 'human girl.' He sighed, "Not there." Sakura nodded and waited to be corrected. She was nursing him at the moment. "More to the right." She did as told, but stopped in her tracks to process something.

"Wait...," in five ... four ... three ... two ... "Why do I have to treat your wound anyway?!" she then threw the first aid kit at him.

"You're the one who threw me around." Sasuke said calmly as he avoided the kit. The blond-haired boy sighed and said "It's because your joke frightened her, Sasuke-Teme." Sasuke laid back in the couch he was sitting on and replied back, "I was just teasing you because looked so scared." Sasuke smirked as she fumed.

Sakura sighed, "Why are you two here?" She really wanted to know.

The blond-haired boy bowed before saying, "Sorry I haven't introduced my-self yet have I?" Sakura then gave him a look. "I am Naruto, Sasuke-Teme's servant. I am also a vampire." Sakura nodded to show she understood that much. "We were friends with Sou-Sama, your late grandmother. She let us stay here. But, we know now you are the owner of this mansion, Sakura-Chan." Sakura remained silent, her mind trying to make sense of everything.

... What the hell is going on?! ...

Naruto smiled and Sasuke looked away with a smug look on his face. "Nice to meet you."

... That's hard to believe ...

Sakura looked down "I'm sorry to tell you this but ..."

... I can't go along with such a stupid story! ...

"... I don't want it."

Sasuke turned to look at the girl, "Hm?"

"I'm thinking of demolishing the mansion to sell the land," she looked up, "so please leave."

"Hn," Sasuke looked away. Naruto on the other hand yelled, in big bold letters, "**WHAT?!**"

Sakura continued, "I want to become a doctor, and college is going to be expensive." She sighed, "Besides, I can't live with vampires." Sasuke tensed at this but replied back as if nothing happened.

"I see," he turned to look at Sakura, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

... Huh? ...

Sakura felt her whole body still. She felt she had no control over her actions.

"Your selfish attitude is annoying but ..." She felt her-self look at him. "I do admire your strength."

Her heart was thundering. His eyes had changed from deed onyx to a blood-red. "Relax it's not gonna hurt or anything." Sasuke smirked.

... I'm getting dizzy ...

* * *

**A/N:** So that was chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. If you did tell me so I know I hate not knowing things. I know this chapter was kinda boring but I promise the next one will be much better and make up for this one. Sorry if it was too short.

**Mia:** Happy New Year. Pleas review it makes Kit-Chan act all fangirly ( Did I spell that right? ) and I want to make fun of her for it. So review.

**Me:** Thank you for reading. I changed my mind and this story will be longer than 10 Chapters.

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**!  
**

**!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3. I really have nothing else to say. Wow that's a first.

**Mia:** Anyway enjoy!

**Me:** And review!

**Warning:** Characters are a bit OCC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, they all belong to _Kishimoto Masashi_. The plot line belongs to _Kazuko Furumiya._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Bride?!**_

**( Last time )**

_"Relax, it's not gonna hurt or anything."_

_... I'm getting dizzy ..._

* * *

**( Now )**

( Sakura's thoughts' = Underlined words. )

( Flashback's/Dream's = _Slanted words._ ( I really need to spell right without spell check. ) )

"It's not fair to bewitch her, Teme." Naruto wined. Sakura felt her-self get up and start walking over to Sasuke. Her face showing only confusion, even though she feels only fear.

"Hn," when Sakura was in front of him, she once again fell to her knees. "Like I care." Sasuke got up off the couch and bent down to her level.

... So dizzy ...

Lifting his hand he ripped her off and pulled down her shirt to easily get to her neck. What happened to all that fear she was feeling just a moment ago? She felt her-self not caring anymore.

... oh no ...

Sasuke said something to her, that in her state of mind could do nothing but blush.

... So very dizzy ...

Sasuke pulled Sakura to him and placed his head over her pulse point.

... No! ...

With a sudden surge of energy, Sakura raised her hand and slapped Sasuke away. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

... For a second there, ...

Sasuke raised a hand to the mark on his face, she really did hit him hard it was stinging to the point others could feel it. Even though he was calm on the outside his inner state of mind was completely shocked.

... I felt as if I didn't have a care in the world ...

"You jerk!" Sakura had a hand over her heart to stop its thundering motion. "How dare you!" What the hell had just happened.

... How terrible! ...

Naruto tried his best to control his on coming laughter. "Yes," no use he's done. Falling on the floor clutching his sides he rolled around.

"Hey!" Sakura was annoyed with the blond idiot. All the while he was trying not to pee his pants. "Yes," shit, what happened with the air he was trying to breath in just a moment ago? "Well, ... hah-aha"

Sasuke walked over to the fuming pink-ett. "You resisted my sharingan." He smirked at her red face.

Sakura took a defensive stance. "What?" She was sure there where no more surprises waiting to pop up. Man was she wrong.

Faster than lighting its-self he cupped her chin and tilted her head to look at him. "What an interesting person to be around." Her eyes widen at the proximity of their faces. When their nose's touched he continued. "Wanna be _MY_ bride?"

... Huh?! ...

The whole world seemed to have stopped. Sakura was going over what had just happened. Then it hit her.

... Your Bride?! ...

**XOXO**

"You see," Naruto started, " A vampire can only take blood from one human." After her little 'experience' with Sasuke, Sakura decided it was time for her to go to sleep. Of course this didn't stop her from asking questions. One of them of course was, "What does he mean by bride?" And so led to her conversation with Naruto. "We call that person a bride."

"A vampire's power comes from drinking his bride's blood." Naruto went on. "That's why a vampire doesn't mature until he has found his bride." Sakura nodded.

"But if that's the case then," Naruto quickly cut her off. "The blood you saw on your lawyer wasn't real." That cleared a lot of things up.

When they reached a door Naruto took out a key and unlocked it, opening it for Sakura. The room was beautiful.

A queen sized bed was pushed up against the wall opposite of the door. Two night stands on either end of the bed. A large canopy held up by the bed post with a see threw marital that hung down like drapes. A writing desk on the left side of the room with a reading lamp. On the right side a beauty table looking out of the stained glass windows. she didn't fail to notice how they weren't broken and had a good view of the garden. Purple, the color of royalty, decorated the walls and ceiling with other colors as well. A shelf with books and pictures on the same wall as the door.

"This is the room Sou-Sama used when she was young." Naruto looked out the window, it was dark, a little past mid-night. "It's late, please get some rest here." Sakura nodded as Naruto walked out of room. He turned back and looked at Sakura with a big goofy smile, "Well then, see you later."

When Naruto left Sakura spotted a white gown with then straps on the bed. She slipped into it, perfect fit, it ended just at her knees. Sakura threw her-self on the bed, "I'm so tired." Rolling around she thought back to Sasuke and what he had said.

... Be his bride? How ridiculous! ...

She sighed into the pillow. Her eyes down cast.

... Who would want to be one? ...

Her eyes closed and she felt the darkness of her dreams hug her.

... And besides, I am ...

And she was sucked into dreams made up of memories.

**XOXO**

_"She left her own child behind." Sakura was in a hospital. She was walking around ,she was only 7, when she saw her mothers nurses. "How troublesome!" she hid behind the corner._

_... Am I ..._

_"After all, she is the child of ..." Sakura couldn't stay there any longer. She ran off to hide somewhere alone. She cried, and cried, because that's what she was. Alone._

_... Am I, an unwanted child? ..._

Her eyes flew open as she laid in bed. Her breathing labored, and her heart beating fast.

... I dreamed about that again, huh? ...

She sighed, trying to control her emotions. Lifting a hand to her face she felt the beginnings of tears.

... My childhood was ...

Before a single drop made its way down her face she quickly wiped it away.

... Such a nightmare ...

After remaining awake for a few more seconds she started to hear the beating of water hit her window and roof of the house. "Oh, its raining?" What a stupid thing to say. Of course it was raining what else could it be?

As she laid still for a couple of minuets she heard the loud cracks of thunder a ways off. Out of a childish habit did she begin to count til the next loud crack could be heard. "One, ... Two, ... Three, ... Four, ... Five, ..." more thunder. "One, ... Two, ... Three, ... Four," another crack. "One, ... Two, ... Three, .." and another. "One, ... Two" there it goes again. "One," her body froze and fear made its way into her senses. Lighting and another crack. She completely missed the sound of the door opening.

... I can't move! ...

More lighting just enough to let Sakura see the other unwanted guest. Blonde hair.

... Na ...

Blue eyes. He crept over her. Eyes no longer blue but red like Sasuke's were when she was under the same power. His white fangs out for her see.

... Naruto! ...

Sakura's eyes widen as Naruto bent down to her neck. She unable to do anything as her feelings were only one of fear.

... No! ...

"That's enough." another voice. His tone smooth but a thin layer of anger laced its way in. Naruto lifted his head to look at the owner of the voice. "Ah." Another flash of lighting and Sakura made out the new comers identity.

... Sasuke!? ...

Said boys face turned from calm to dark and possessive. His eyes changing from their usual onyx to the crimson red Sakura was so terrified of. "How dare you touch **MY** girl!" His voice now menacing. "Even if it's you," he clenched his fist "I won't forgive you if you touch Sakura."

Naruto sat up, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Sakura-Chan." As he got up off the bed he continued, "I don't have a bride so... " he brought one hand up to his forearms. "I was just... " Sakura saw water fall from his face as she sat up as well seeing as how she now had control over body.

... He's crying? ...

"In the mood to indulge in something." No, Naruto was drooling. Sasuke kicked him, "Get out!"

When Naruto left, Sakura felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Had Naruto really just do that? Had he really planned on doing that to her against her will? "Why?" she let her head drop as her hands gripped the sheets. "Why would Naruto...?" She was cut off by Sasuke.

"You're unaware of the situation." Sakura looked at him. "He went crazy because of your scent." Sakura was shocked, "I smell?!" Sasuke nodded, "Yes, I noticed it, too, when I first saw you." He walked up to her reaching a hand out to touch her. Sakura flinched when his hand traced her collar bone. "You have the scent of sweet blood underneath your fair skin." he grabbed a strand of her hair and twisted it around his finger. "If I suck your blood, I can become a fully developed vampire." Moving his face forward he bought the strand of hair to his nose, inhaling her scent. "You're," Sasuke looked up at her. Sakura couldn't help the blush that had now tainted her face. I mean you would blush too when you where a mere inch away from your lips touching. "A very fine girl."

Quickly getting up and making his way to the door he waved and said, "That's why your blood is mine." Sakura grabbed the pillow on the bed and threw it at him, "Don't treat me like food!" Before he could get hit he shut the door and walked away.

... Who would want to be his bride? ...

She sat there panting. Her heart still beating fast.

... Besides, I am ...

Memories from her childhood played in her mind again.

... Unwanted ...

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. I have nothing to say.

**Mia:** Review please.

**Me:** My hands hurt.

**Mia:** Any equations you have about the story will be answered by Kit-Chan.

**Me:** Where are my tacos?

**Mia:** Have a nice day or evening or whenever your reading this.

**Me:** Found them!

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Me:** Please forgive me if I made any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's chapter 4 of bloody kiss.

**Warning:** Characters are a bit OCC. And this chapter is more of a filler than anything else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto that belongs to _**Kishimoto Masashi**_. The plot line belongs to **_Kazuko Furumiya_**.

**Mia:** Enjoy and review! Please forgive any mistakes Kit-Chan might make.

* * *

(Underlined words = Sakura's thoughts)  
(_Italics words_ = Flashbacks and/or dreams)

**(Last time)**

... Besides, I am ... Unwanted ...

**(Now)**

**Chapter 4: How dare you!**

"What the..." Sasuke yawned. "It's too early for this." Closing his eyes he mumbled something like, "I'm nocturnal you know." Sakura stood there across from him with a necklace of raw garlic in her left and a cross in her right. Her aura saying, 'TaDa!'

"If it scares you, then get out of here!" she was determined to get Naruto and Sasuke out of the hou- er, mansion. Naruto came out in his nightcap and p.j. When he saw Sakura he froze and put a thumps up in her face.

"Oh, I love garlic!" Sakura's face fell. He can eat it raw?! Sasuke wrapped his arms over her shoulders and took the cross from her hand 'accidentally' brushing his hand against her skin. Sakura dropped the garlic when she felt him rub his nose against the shell of her ear. Looking threw the corners of her eye she realized the close proximity between them. So like any normal girl would do in this situation, she blushed.

"It's just a superstition." He took this chance to breath in her scent. "In the sunlight, too ..." Moving his head down he rubbed his nose against her neck. "I'm fine."

Sakura grabbed the cross out of his hand and swiftly turned around attempting to hit him with it. Yet of course he dodged it, and with a sly smirk said, "Didn't you just abuse the cross?" Sakura's aura darkened considerably as she clenched her fist. Opening her mouth to say something back she was interrupted by the alarm on her phone. Reaching in her school bag she pulled it out. Opps! "I'm late for school!" Running into her room she quickly got dressed in her school uniform, and brushed her pink hair. "I can't be late again!"

As she was running to the door Sasuke said, "Are you running away?" Seeing her stop he smirked.

"What?" Sakura turned around, her green eyes full of fire. "Just wait till I return! Get ready to beaten to a pulp!" then she ran off to school talking to her-self about how teacher was going to killer. And how much she wanted to beat up a certain arrogant vampire.

Meanwhile Sasuke was looking at the same spot she was before she left. Naruto was trying not to laugh at the look Sasuke had on his face at the moment. "Pfft!" Sasuke shot a glare back at him. "Dobe, why are you laughing?" Naruto exploded with laughter yet again.

"She's fearless that much is for sure!" trying to catch his breath he went on. "I understand why you like her." Sasuke looked away trying to hide his blush and gave a curt 'Hn.' Naruto went on, "I was surprised when you scolded me last night, Teme." Now it was Naruto's turn to look away, "I thought you weren't serious."

Sasuke smirked, "Who wouldn't be get upset when someone tries to steal their target?" Naruto looked up and put his hands behind his head. "She's really not like other humans ..." Sasuke nodded and felt his eyes soften. "She's interesting."

**XOXO**

The bell rang and the school was let out early for reasons unknown. Sakura had been late again. I should return before dark. Walking down the hall she pulled out her phone, "Gah! It's a three-hour commute." She had wanted to stay after school to study for her test the next day.

"Haruno-San!" a girl in pig-tails called. Sakura stopped and looked at her. "We're having a wrap-up party for the cultural festival, remember? You are coming, right?" Oh yea, there was that too. "Ah, sorry." she nodded her head and bung her bag up to her chest. "I can't go." I don't have time for that!

"You can't go?" both girls turned their heads to see who said that. A girl about Sakura's age and height, with red hair and glasses. Her name was Karin. "You should. Otherwise the others will think that you're being unfriendly." she walked over to Sakura making her hips sway, to 'impress' the boys that were looking at them. "You maybe smart, but..." she trailed off, and Sakura swore she saw a light bulb go off above her head. "Oh, I know," yep definitely a light bulb. "Why don't you get a boyfriend?" Here it comes. "But, no one will have fun with you, you're a square. And with that forehead of yours no one will even look once at you, much less twice."

Sakura tried her best not to hit her. She didn't need anything else to ruin her record. Sure she could always tell the teacher/principle/adult/police that she didn't hit her, she just knuckle touched her chin and high-five her face. No, so instead she went to muttering curses under her breath.

Sakura quickly turned around and walked away before she could do anything illegal. Well, I know it's not nice that I can't go but, she didn't have to say that much. "Hey, !" Sakura turned her head to see a bunch of girls whispering, giggling, and blushing while guys where glaring. Looking further down the hall walking in black jeans and a long black sleeve shirt was, "Sasuke!"

Amongst her own surprise she could hear Karin say, "Wow! He's hot!" Sakura rolled her eyes, she walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke leaned against her, "I'm here to fetch you," he swung his arm around her shoulder, to which she looked away, and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him, "to make sure you don't run away." In the back ground again you can hear Karin, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Sakura could feel all eyes on her and she was getting nervous, that and how close Sasuke was at the moment. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke caught her fist while she attempted to, yet again, hit him. "What's up with this nasty girl?" Karin snapped, a vain popped out on her forehead. This isn't good. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, "You idiot! Go home..." before Sakura could continue Karin cut in.

"I thought you didn't fool around," she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "But I guess I was wrong." Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at the red-head. "Well, your parents were bad. So, that's only to be expected of you." Here they come, the whispers Sakura so dearly hates.

"I heard Haruno-San's farther did something bad." stupid pig-tails. "So he disappeared." The next one was one of Karin's groupies, "Bad parents have bad children. What'd you expect.?" While this was going on Sakura held a straight face, she would never show how this effected her. Sasuke, however, had enough. "Hey," his eyes turned red and three spinning tomes appeared. "Shut up!" Karin and her groupie flinched. Sakura quickly stepped between the two and reminded Sasuke not to. "Sasuke,"eyes now returning to onyx he looked away, "Hn."

Sakura sighed, "This kind of treatment is nothing." She then turned to face Karin. "I believe that I can make my-self worthy of others' respect. If you don't like me fine but don't involve my farther." Sakura put on a fake smile and said strongly, "Play fair, and I'll accept any challenge you throw at me."

**XOXO**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the street in silence. Nice for Sasuke, unnerving for Sakura. Finally getting the nerve to break the silence Sakura spoke. "I appreciate your help, but please don't use your sharingan outside the mansion." she smiled. "Hn," knowing now was a good time to ask he did. "Whats up with your parents?" Sakura looked down and stopped walking, her face reflecting pain. "I don't have any." No, not the right words for this is it.

"That's not it." Her eyes were still down cast, "What I meant to say was that my mother died from an illness, and my farther is still missing." She put her hands behind her back and a sad smile made its-self known, "He was accused of a crime, but he was innocent. I know I should become a lawyer to help him but," a heavy sigh, "I want to help people who are or were like my mother, so I'll become a doctor."

The wind picked up, "But, there are many people, who care if I have a parents or not." Memories of her childhood were pushed to the forefront of her mind. So much so that they clouded her vision. No, that was just the beginnings of her tears. Is it just me, who minds?

Too caught up in her own thoughts she failed to notice Sasuke come up behind her and wrap his hand around her eyes. The sudden lost of vision surprised her, "S-Sasuke?!" She then began to try to move his hand. Only to stop when Sasuke spoke up, "Listen carefully, okay?" Once he was sure she wouldn't try to move his hand did he look away and blush lightly.

"I'm touched by things like this, okay?" he moved his face so his breath fanned against her cheek. "I told you yesterday you are a very fine girl." He closed his eyes allowing them to soften. "It's true because I said so." Sakura's eyes widen. "So have more confidence in your-self."

Sakura bit her lower lip. Whats going on? She let out a silent sob, "Ah," Even though you've been rude before. Sasuke stayed silent and non-judgmental as she let her hot tears fell down her face and on his hand. How dare you say such a thing that will make me cry!...

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please tell me if this works better for you so you can understand it better or not. I will try to fix it. Thank you for reading.

**Mia:** Review and what not.

**Me:** My tummy hurts!

**Mia:** If you have any questions about the fanfic please just ask us in your review and we will answer you in the next chapter.

**Me:** Ugh!

**Mia:** Have a good day!

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**_


End file.
